


【涉零】日常 2

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零】日常 2

呼吸是从亲吻开始急促的，零明明觉得是自己主动撩拨涉，可最后被吻得情迷意乱的也是自己。腰被宽厚温热的手掌轻轻揉搓，力气不受控制地流走，零双臂揽住涉的脖子，两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，细微的摩擦都能燃起一波新的热度。

“零，明天你还要拍写真吧。”涉离开零的唇，手从腰部游移到更安全的地方。

“是啊……”松松垮垮的浴袍没有起到丝毫作用，领口大开一副任人采摘的样子，只要一低头——涉知道应该亲吻什么地方，好听的声音就会从恋人嘴里流出来。“所以日日树君，不可以留下痕迹哦。”零伸出鲜红的舌头缓慢舔过下唇，涉意料之内的呼吸一滞。

两人之间多年的默契在此刻主导了一切，涉失控将恋人按到床上之前没有忘记拉上窗帘，黑暗支配了房间，只剩下肢体交缠碰撞的声响。

涉压住零的双腿，手慢悠悠地解开浴衣腰带。失去束缚的衣服滑到两侧，包裹在浴衣中的身体显露出来。接着零听到涉的轻笑，他抬起手去掐涉近在咫尺的脸，却被涉轻轻握住几下揉捏化去攻势，然后拉到唇边细细亲吻。

“零很想要吗？下面竟然什么都没穿。”涉亲吻着零无名指指根，顺着修长的手指吻到指尖，舌头挨个舔过指尖。酥麻的感觉挠进零心里，他下意识扭了扭腰，接着三根手指被涉含入口中。

第一次被这样对待。

实际上因为触感太怪异让零差点把手指拔出来。涉及时拉住了手腕，将刚刚拔出去的部分重新含入，舌头温柔地湿润着手指。

涉垂下眼帘，浓密的睫毛遮盖眼中流动的光芒。零感受着舌头在指间仔细舔舐，干燥的手指变得湿润，忍不住恶趣味将舌头夹住。涉眯了眯眼睛，把手指吐出来，指尖拉出色情的银丝，津液顺着纹路滴下。涉将零的手指按到后穴，另一只手拨开零挡住眼睛的刘海。

“自己来吧。”涉舔了舔下唇，比起零做出来的诱惑更像是侵略者的贪欲，把身下的人拆解分食。

“吾辈一直觉得，日日树君果然变了很多。”湿润的食指随着字音按进后穴，即便刻意放松了身体深入的动作也变得十分艰难。

“呼呼呼，零指的是什么呢？”涉盯着恋人的眼睛脱去自己的衣服，浴衣下同样什么也没穿。  
“明明从前更直接，想进来就直接进来了，日日树君……嗯……现在反而多了很多顾虑。”说话间手指摩擦到某个点，身体所有关于快感的记忆都苏醒过来，手指不由自主地往那处磨蹭。像按到什么开关一般，隐藏在深处的欲望被一股脑倒出来，喘息声加重，从零口中吐出来的每一个字都沾染上色情的味道。

“嗯……日日树君也很好听，但在床上的时候零就不能更坦率一些吗？”涉阻止了零想再加一根手指的念头，并起两指强硬地塞进体内，异物感使得零收紧了身体，不知道是不是出于心理原因，涉的手指让零产生别样的兴奋，他按住住零体内的手指轻轻揉搓，零半软的性器迅速直立起来，温度和硬度都在不断增加。

零无法回答他的问题，只要一开口，必定是无法阻止的呻吟。一想到按压住身体的手指属于自己，这种类似被自己玩弄到高潮的行为让零更加敏感。涉的表情隐藏在黑暗中变得难以捉摸，泪水溢出眼眶模糊了视线。因为难得的提起了从前，记忆中涉的样子和现在的叠在一起。

第一次上床的时候涉毫不在意他的感受只会插入，虽然最后也在疼痛中隐约得到了快感，但是零也分不清带来快感的到底是做爱本身还是因为对方是涉。代价就是零第二天根本起不来床，腰部以下的部分撕裂一般疼痛——尽管的确是撕裂了。涉后来愧疚了很久，忍着不去碰零，只是每一次都被零诱惑到失去控制，等清醒过来后零早已经被做得神情恍惚。好在这期间两人身体的契合度越来越高，零的身体习惯了这种禁忌的爱，涉也越来越温柔，温柔到近乎犹豫。

零知道他害怕伤害自己。涉但凡察觉到他行为会给别人带来伤害，就会下意识避开，他不想别人因为他受伤，同时也不想自己失望。

“……哈。”另一只手被恋人握住，交缠的十指抚慰了零对身体逐渐失去控制的不安，涉的脸在视线中放大，舌头舔走零溢出的泪。

“涉……”零抬腰磨蹭涉的身体，想要被触碰的地方还有很多，优先想要的地方已经无法用手指满足。涉吻上零的唇，堵出接下来他要说的话。他拉出零被泡的发皱的手指，坏心眼地撑开湿淋淋的小穴，第三根手指顺利塞进去，恋人的身体已经打开，三根手指顺畅地进出，温柔地包裹他的手指，抽出时能感受到轻微的吸力，涉却依旧没有进来。

比身体更焦躁的是心，零摇头避开他的吻，转头一口咬上涉的脖子，尖牙在皮肤上磨蹭。“快进来……”零皱起眉头抬高腰身，主动贴上对方炽热的柱体，小穴一张一合翕动着，把顶端浅浅含入。

并不是避不开——实际上涉非常想抛开一切直插到底，这样零脸上大概会露出很可爱的表情，但是想到自己会因此控制不住理智，在零身上留下各种各样欢爱的痕迹，明天的拍摄任务一定会很麻烦。零说得没错，过去的自己一定不会有这样的顾虑。日日树涉从来都是极力彰显存在的人，刚和零交往的时候，他会心血来潮做一些出格的事情，例如突然跑到学生会办公室把零按在墙上亲吻，接着在敬人说教开始前大笑着从窗户一跃而下。或者是从棺材中捞出没睡醒的零抱上热气球，带他去看太阳慢悠悠沉入云端。

“涉，快进来……”零的声音打断思绪，沙哑的声音夹带喘息，眼睛湿漉漉的像盛在高脚杯中的红酒。流出透明液体的小穴正对着他，等待他的侵犯。被恶魔迷惑坠入地狱，涉脑海里最后一根弦断裂，身体往前按压，下意识把自己埋入温暖的地方。呻吟成为良好的催情剂，涉把零的腿分得更开，双手固定住他的身体，下身剧烈地运动起来。

“啊……啊……”

零的眼神恍惚起来，他紧紧抓住涉的手臂。涉把头埋在他颈边，用力吮吸着柔软的皮肤。  
隔着薄薄一层皮肤不停刺激着零的前列腺，高潮很快掌控了身体，射过一轮后零的腰软了下来。涉翻转零瘫软的身体，随着姿势的改变体内的性器插得更深，刚经历了高潮收缩合拢的后穴被重新搅开，缠紧炽热，背对着的恋人让涉看不清表情。

“看着我。”涉凑近零耳朵，轻声说到。零艰难地回过头，泪水随着快感不停流下，接着被涉尽数吻去。

“呜……啊……涉！”体内的性器膨胀撑开深处的紧致，涉将精液一滴不漏地射入零体内，随之而来的是零第二次高潮。绷直的身体微弱地颤抖着，收回固定零腰部的手，零的腰以一个诱人的姿势软了下去，细密的吻落在光洁的背部，涉缓缓抽出性器，碰到敏感的地方零的身体依旧会诚实地颤抖。

“零，还清醒吗？”涉将零抱进浴室，温暖的水淋到身上淋湿了零微卷的黑发，刘海粘在一起水流汇聚成一条条小蛇。涉拨开他的刘海，零失焦的瞳孔没有任何东西，仿佛笼罩着一层淡红色的水雾。偶尔零会在事后露出这种很可爱的表情，迷糊且不设防，陷入一种半梦半醒的状态。涉轻拍零的脸颊，红色的眼睛后知后觉转了转，迟钝地注视着声源处。

“……几点了。”显然是没有听清刚刚的问题。

“睡吧，到点我会叫醒你的。”

零缓慢地点点头，听话地闭上了双眼。

脖子上还是留下了吻痕，尽管涉已经极力避免亲吻零的身体。涉轻轻摸上发红的地方，怜惜地来回磨蹭。浴缸里的热水漫过边缘，淅淅沥沥地打在冰凉的地面，水汽蒸发升腾浮在小小的浴室里，不是仙境也仿佛离开了人间。

想来陪他在天上飞的人，从来都是零。

他记得零第一次从热气球里醒来时，太阳还在一个稍微高的位置，可是他只是皱了皱眉头，扶着篮子边缘站起来，沐浴在黄昏下，好久没说过一句话。

半响，他回望涉，血红的双眸印上夕阳金色的光。

要拒绝吗？是了，吸血鬼不喜欢阳光……拒绝也是无可厚非的。

夕阳真美啊，涉。

当时心里漫上的情绪，应该叫做欢喜吧。

把零从浴缸里抱出来，裹上干燥的浴巾，细心地揉擦湿润的发尾。等涉能躺在床上时早就不困了，侧过身单手曲起枕到头下，安静地看零的睡颜。明天要进新的剧组，又是两三个月不能见面，聚少离多的日子多起来，思念也越发的醇厚。

再等等。

折断秒针让时间停留在此刻吧，再多片刻的温存，不想要更多外界的事情打断这只有他独占的时刻。

在黎明来临之前，朔间零只属于他一人。


End file.
